Stranger Than You Dreamt It
by HawkWithGlasses
Summary: A modern time girl ends up meeting the infamous Opera Ghost. Once she finds out that he can't go back without helping her get through a stage in her life...things might go crazy! This is my first phanphic. Story is better than summary! R&R!
1. Wandering Child

Stranger Than You Dreamt It

Chapter 1: Wandering Child

Disclamer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera,but I do own my characters.But what difference does it make?I dunno.

A young girl stared at her reflection inside an abandoned dressing room. Her dark eyes moved towards the details of the tall and elegant mirror. The swirls, spirals and delicate flowers, all golden-encrusted. But something caught her eye,_ A…handle?_, she thought. Her hand slowly reached for the handle, the sudden coldness of it made her spine tingle. She inhaled deeply, and pulled the handle sideways. Her eyes widened as the mirror slid across the floor, reviling nothing but darkness. She finally exhaled and stood in front of the passageway. She hesitated for a moment, stepping into the dark hallway. A soothing angelic voice was coming out of the hallway, luring the girl inside. "Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance," it sang. Something furry past by the girl's leg. She looked down and saw that it was a black cat. The cat stared at her and meowed blankly, showing its dagger-like teeth. She kneeled down to pet it, but it turned its head and walked into the passageway, disappearing in the dark. Then a loud screeching noise echoed in the room, covering the hauntingly sweet voice. The girl covered her ears in pain, backing away from the mirror. After that, everything went black.

"Kat?" Alyssa called out. "Kat?" she said again, tapping the girl's shoulder. "Hmm…what?" she asked groggily, wiping some excess saliva from her cheek with the back of her hand. "Katherine!" Immediately Katherine sat up straight, her head pounding. "My head hurts." She muttered looking at Alyssa. "Yeah, I suppose it would be after you heard La Carlotta 'sing' that awfully high note in the movie," Alyssa explained.

"Only Carlotta could shatter someone's eardrums I suppose." Katherine stated. Both girls started to laugh. "Hey quiet down, back there!" came a voice from the front of the classroom. It was the drama teacher, Mr. Finke. Okay so his name wasn't really Mr. Finke, but he refused to tell any of his students his real name. So they came up with the name Finke. "Sorry Mr. Finke, it won't ever happen again." They both apologized sarcastically. Katherine looked back at the huge T.V. screen that was in the classroom. It was the last day of school, for Christmas vacation began, so Mr. Finke arranged an "Eat-Pizza-and-Watch-Movie' day. And when he asked what movie they should plan to see, Katherine stood up and yelled," The Phantom of the Opera! We must, I repeat, MUST SEE IT!" So he took her suggestion and got the movie. But poor Katherine, after all that fuss, she fell asleep when the Phantom was singing 'Music of the Night'. She frowned._ It always does it to me, that song. Puts me straight to sleep, and now I have to listen to Carlotta croak. At least I didn't miss the chandelier crash down….Wait, am I thinking to myself again?_ As a matter of fact she was, but she did that a lot. Both girls sighed and laid their eyes on the screen, and watched the movie.

Well, that's the first chapter, please review! Thanks!


	2. Heartaches and Meeting the Phantom

Chapter 2: Heartaches and Meeting the Phantom

As the end credits rolled, the students rearranged the seats and grabbed their backpacks. Katherine stretched out and got up to get her backpack. It was leaning against the wall, which was a gigantic mirror. When Katherine noticed her reflection, the dream came back to her. And she thought that she saw a glimpse of a tall shadow on the other side of the mirror. But when she blinked it was gone. _It couldn't be…no, _she thought. She turned and spotted Alyssa waiting for her by the door.

Alyssa did her own impression of Carlotta while they were walking down the hallway. Katherine laughed and smiled," You could make the part for La Carlotta in the winter play, you know that?" she asked. "Zhould I take dis as a compleement or inzult?" Alyssa asked, still impersonating Carlotta. Katherine shrugged," A compliment I guess." "Then I vill take dat az a complement." Alyssa insisted, and then spoke no more.

Not to far from where the girls were, a large shadow which consisted of two people stood holding hands, facing each other. Alyssa gasped, "Katherine!" she whispered while nudging her. "I know…I can see." She replied. It was Katherine's crush, Alex, holding hands with her voice rival, Erika. Katherine felt her heart shatter to bits, that moment when she saw them together. She clenched her fists, and turned around leaving Alyssa still in awe at the supposed couple. Alyssa then snapped out of it, and caught up with Katherine. "Do you think that they are together?" she asked. Katherine shrugged again. "Maybe, why should I care?" Alyssa sighed, "Cheer up, Kat. Anyway I'd better get going. Send me an IM later, okay?" she asked going out the door. Katherine nodded and decided to be on her way too.

Once at home, Katherine was pounding furiously at the piano keys in her room. "This stupid song just won't come out right!" she yelled, while she pounded her fingers making a sour chord. She stood up from the bench, and now sat in front of the computer. She logged onto the internet, and checked to see if Alyssa was online too. "Drat, she's not on." Katherine muttered. She turned on the speakers only to find a familiar song playing. It was the All I Ask of You reprise, sung by Gerard Butler a.k.a 'The Phantom'. Katherine shook her head, I guess now I really know how Erik felt when he saw Christine and the fop, sorry Raoul fans! embrace.

She decided to sing along, but with her own little twist. Quickly she slipped on a black mask that covered the upper half of her face. She inhaled deeply and let the words flow out of her lips:

"_She was bound to love you,_

_When she heard you sing…"_

She whispered his name, now practically on the verge of tears. It was too late now. She couldn't tell him that she liked, let alone loved Alex. She sang louder, anger in her voice, "You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantomess asked of you!" At the end of the song, her knuckles were white; she was clenching her fists again.

She sighed and turned her face towards her vanity mirror. It was shaking. _What's going on?_ , she thought. The mirror started shaking even louder now. She backed away from the mirror, her back against the closed door that belonged to the closet which was on the other side of the room. In only a few quick moments a shadow popped out of her mirror, and landed on the tile floor…very hard. Katherine gasped for she knew who that shadow was, _Erik, _she thought. She bit her lower lip to try and stop herself from smiling.

Erik was lying on his back, cursing in French. He raised his head up to check his surroundings. Once he found that he wasn't in his lair anymore, he stood up and grabbed his Punjab lasso, facing Katherine. He noticed the mask that she was wearing, and raised the eyebrow that wasn't covered with the mask. "Who are you, where am I and why are you wearing a mask?" he inquired coolly. _I wonder if she is deformed like me. _He thought, still keeping a straight face. _Oh my gosh! It's the Gerry Butler version! I SO want to faint right now,_ she thought. "Well, my name's Katherine, you are in my bedroom,_ which is now locked, _and I can't really explain the mask." She said calmly. She slipped the mask off of her face, and smiled when she saw the look on Erik's face. _He was expecting some type of deformity, _she thought. "Yes as a matter of fact…I was." He stated. "Did I say that out loud?" Erik nodded, as his eyes trailed off to the piano and violin that was on a stand next to them. "Do you play these instruments?" he asked looking closely at the music atop of the piano. Music of the Night: it read on top of the page. "Yes, I do." She replied.

A knocking noise came out of the computer, and then the sound of a doorbell ringing. It was Alyssa. She was online and sent her an instant message. "What was that noise?" Erik asked and looked at the computer," And what is this…contraption?" Katherine walked over to the computer and sent Alyssa back a message, explaining that she was busy and would talk to her later. "This is a computer." She said tapping it lightly. She noticed Erik's blank facial expression. "I guess I should explain…everything." She added. "Yes, you should." said Erik. Katherine sighed, sat Erik down and began to explain…everything.

**Yay! I finished the second chapter. It took a while for ,e to get this going...but I think it was worth it. Please review! And Thanks WanderingTeen for reviewing!**


	3. Monsieur le Fantome

**Sorry this chapter is so short. It came to me during homeroom so...yeah,I didn't have much time to work on it. Enjoy! And one of my friends, who is also an author on the site, told me that you put thanks to those who reviewed on the top not the bottom! Or so she says...So here it is: Thanks WanderingTeen for reviewing yet again!**

Chapter 3: Monsieur le Fantome

"So I am in the 21st century…correct?" Erik asked now thinking that maybe he was dreaming or going crazy, which ever came first. Katherine nodded. "And I got here by coming out of your mirror, after you were singing a song from one of the 'movies' based on my 'tragic love story'. Katherine nodded again. "Yes, exactly." Erik then quickly walked back to her mirror and started to bang his head on it. "What are you doing? Stop immediately!" Katherine hissed. My mom would kill me if she saw a strange, masked man in my bedroom!" _Not to mention muscular, tall, and handsome…need I go on,_ she thought. Erik finally stopped, but not because she said to, but because his head hurt.

"What do you propose to do?", he asked rubbing his forehead. "I don't know Erik…" she sighed. "I didn't give you permission to call me by my name." he snarled at her. "Then what do you WANT me to call you? Angel of Music?" Katherine said crossing her arms. Then she realized that saying that wasn't a very good idea because he still had his Punjab lasso. "No, not THAT either." He replied dully. Katherine thought, and thought until," How about 'Monsieur le Fantome?" Katherine suggested. "Fine." Erik paused. "Shall I call you by your name, Katherine?" she shook her head, "No." _He didn't let me call him by his name, I won't let him call me by mine. Phantom or not. ,_ she thought. "Mademoiselle and nothing more." She said turning away. "Fine then Mademoiselle, but how am I supposed to get back to my home?" Katherine shrugged, "I guess for the time being you will stay here." A look of horror was plastered upon Erik's face. "Welcome to your new home…Monsieur le Fantome ." Katherine said with a smile and curtsy.

**That's the awfully short chapter.Please review!**


	4. The Chapter Within the Chapters

Chapter 4: The Chapter Within the Chapters

"You are sure that you won't kill me?" Katherine asked, sitting on her butterfly chair. Erik hung his head, "Yes I am sure." "Even after all of the things I made you do?" she asked again. "Yes. Especially after you made me sing The Phantom of the Opera with you for at least 100 times it nearly drove me crazy! But I won't kill you." He said with a sly smile. _Not YET anyway._, he added in his thoughts. "So now what do you want to do?" Katherine asked. "Well this is your century. What do people do when they are bored here?" Erik asked, noticing the broad smile appearing on her face now regretting what he said. Nevertheless he made a polite remark, "You should smile more often Mademoiselle, it suits you." Katherine sighed," Eri- I mean Monsieur le Fantome, when will I be able to call you by your name?" she asked. Now it was Erik's turn to sigh. "I must apologize for how I behaved earlier. It was disrespectful towards a…what are you? Certainly not a lady. You are lacking in the grace and poise of what a lady must possess. You tripped on one of the simplest steps done in Faust. And-""Okay! …Erik that's enough. I get the point and thank you for the apology." Erik nodded," You may call me Erik if I may call you Katherine." he said. Katherine nodded, "Deal. Besides, 'Mademoiselle' seems too formal. But that is beside the point. Now come with me, we're going to pick Alyssa." "Oh yes, that obnoxious friend who does a fantastic impression of Carlotta. Perhaps she is related to her, no doubt in my mind that she is." He said. "I never said that she was obnoxious." Katherine said in her defense. "I know… but I did." was his reply. Katherine her shook head. "So you heard Alyssa and I have one voice conference on the computer. For one time! That cannot tell you that she is obnoxious." Erik stayed quiet for a moment," Are we going to pick up your friend or not?" "Yes, let's go!"

Katherine and Erik snuck down the stairs, and to the living room. Katherine opened the door and pushed Erik outside, closing it as soon as he was outside. "What the-" Erik yelled as she 'locked' him out. "Mom, I'm going to the mall with Alyssa, alright?" Katherine called out. "That's fine honey. Just be back before your curfew." Replied her mom. Katherine sighed of relief and walked outside, facing a very angry Erik. "Why did you push me outside and then lock me out?" he asked his eyes flaring with anger. "I didn't lock you out." She stated. "I left you outside because if my mom came to say goodbye, she would see you and make a big deal out of me being with a strange, masked _and great looking, _man. Unless I am the only one who can see you. Still, testing it on my mom wouldn't be a very good idea." she explained. "How come whenever you describe me you call me strange and talk a pause between some words?" Erik asked raising his eyebrow. "Uhhh…" she glanced at her watch," We'd better hurry before it gets late." she said quickly. Erik looked at her for a moment with a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to open the passenger door. He frowned and pulled at the handle again, with no luck. He clenched his free fist, and started to pull the handle with both hands, raising one of his feet onto the car door. Katherine thought this was funny at first but sighed, _Poor Erik,_ she thought, _he would never survive in this century_. She pushed the unlock button on her car key pad, making it beep twice. Erik yelled and pushed himself away from the car falling onto the hard tar street. Katherine snickered, but quickly stifled a cough because she noticed that Erik was glaring daggers at her. She opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. Erik helped himself up, wiped his sleeves and walked closer to the car. He looked at Katherine from outside with an 'I don't know' and an 'I have a bad feeling about this', look. Katherine beckoned him with a wave of her hand. He opened the door and sat down. "I had to unlock the door genius." Katherine muttered under her breath, turned on the car and started to drive.

Once they stopped in front of Alyssa's house, Katherine turned off the car. "Erik…I have to warn you. Alyssa really has a thing for older guys. Now I know that you are like 250 years old, but to her and everybody else you look 25. So…watch your back if you're ever alone with her.", she said with a honk of the horn. Erik gulped after hearing what Katherine said. Alyssa opened the door to the passenger's seat, and 'unknowingly' sat on Erik's lap. She yelped once she saw him, and quickly sat in the back seat. "Kat…who's this?" she asked, now blushing with embarrassment. _Please don't say that he's your boyfriend…please say something else, _she pleaded in her thoughts, while gazing at Erik. "This is my…cousin from…Scandinavia?" she said looking back at Erik, who smacked his forehead, which was still very tender when he tried to go back into the mirror. _Why did she choose that dreadful place,_ he thought. He put on a fake smile to greet Alyssa. "A pleasure to meet you." He said. "You are from Scandinavia?" Alyssa asked her face still very red. "Where's your accent?" she asked. "He's half American." Katherine butted in. "Now let's go to the mall!" Katherine pressed down the gas pedal, after she turned it on back again, and drove off.

"By the way, my name's Alyssa, what's yours?" she asked trying to make small talk. "Erik." He said simply. "What's your last name?" she asked again. "Dest-" he started, but Katherine cut him off, "Schwartzenmangerman." "What?" Erik asked looking at Katherine. "That is a weird last name…from your dad's side right?" Alyssa asked. Erik opened up his mouth to speak but Katherine quickly covered it with her hand. "He doesn't speak much English." She said with a stern face. "That's fine with me…" Alyssa said with a dreamy sigh. _Mrs.Schwartzenmangerman a nice ring to it, _she thought. _Ally is probably thinking of what to name her kids together with Erik. She gives her heart away so easily, _Katherine thought keeping her eyes on the road.

**Whew! This took awhile to come up with. Just a chapter within the chapters. I thought it wouldn't be very neccesary, but it was fun coming up with the last name. Escpecially the last name! Well...please review. And I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Phun With the Phantom

**Okay, sorry this took awhile. I had an Orchestra concert and it ended really late. Thanks to all who reviewed!  
Lonemutant: Yeah, I was going to put that in the next chapter, but thanks for reminding me! It would've nearly slipped my mind.**

Chapter 5: Phun with the Phantom

"Okay, we're here!" Katherine said happily. She waited for a response. Nothing came. She looked back at Alyssa, but she was too busy gazing at her 'future husband' who was staring out the window. Katherine nudged Erik's shoulder and he sat straight. He looked at her and shrugged. _I can't speak English…remember, _he thought giving her that kind of look. "Oh right…I almost forgot." she muttered. Alyssa woke up from her love-sick daze. "We're at the mall? Alright! …Shoes!" she squealed and ran out of the car. "Ready?" Katherine asked, opening the door, still seated. "Ready as I'll ever be." Erik replied. "Good. You can't do anything about the mask?" she asked, although she knew the answer already. "Not unless you want total chaos in there." He said and stepped out of the car. Katherine sighed and did the same.

"I hate this bloody place!" Erik said under the mountain of shopping bags that he was carrying. Katherine laughed, "Now, now Erik. We'll give you a break, just give us about…two or three more stores." she said. "No way! All of this bloody stuff came from one store! And this belongs to your friend! All of it!" he yelled. Katherine smirked. "Okay, okay. We'll stop by the food court and get an Ice Freeze or something." She said. "Ice…Freeze?" What is that?" Erik asked. "It's only the coldest most brain-numbing drink on the face of the Earth!" she said smiling. "Then you must have had a lot in the past." he remarked. "Hardy har har, very funny Erik. Okay then, if you think that you're so tough…let's have a brain freeze contest!" Erik looked at her dully and blinked, looking uninterested. "The first one who gets a brain freeze first…loses. Up for it, Monsieur le Fantome?" she challenged. Erik rolled his eyes. "If it will give me the chance to feel my arms again, fine." Alyssa came out of the shoe store. "Look! I found six more pairs of shoes for my new wardrobe!" she said happily. "Here ya go, Erik." She placed the boxes on top of some bags that he was holding. _I'll kill that girl…_ he thought. "C'mon Ally." Katherine said. "We're going to the food court to play a brain freeze contest. Even thought we already know who the loser might be." They both looked at Erik and agreed. "We shall see about that…" he said and ran despite the fact that he was carrying the merchandise, towards an empty table at the food court. The girls laughed and decided to do the same and follow Erik.

Katherine was coming back from the stand, holding a tray of four Ice Freezes. She set them on the table. "What's the forth one for?" Erik asked, staring at the large cup that Katherine put in front of him. "It's for the loser." She replied, "The loser has to drink this one…just for fun." She said putting an even larger cup in the middle of the table. "You got the super-mega-ultra huge-monster size?" Alyssa asked cowering in fear. "Protect me Erik!" she said as she put her arms around him, burying her face into his cloak. "You best get off of me girl, or it won't be the drink you should be afraid of." He muttered. "You spoke English!" she said. "Like I said…he doesn't speak MUCH English." Katherine said and glared at Erik. But he was giving Alyssa his own death-glare, she noticed and let go. "Enough fooling around…let's start the competition!" Katherine yelled. She noticed a couple of bystanders looking at her like if she was a crazy person who was just let out of the nut house. She cleared her throat and sat down. "On your mark…" started Alyssa. "Get set…" added Katherine, while they all gripped their cups. There was a long pause. "Go already!" Erik said loudly.

Each of them was nearing the end of their drinks. Fortunately for Katherine, she actually did have a lot of Ice Freezes in her past, so she was used to the brain-numbing effect. Alyssa never had an Ice Freeze that often but in her case, the numbing effect didn't really affect her in anyway. But poor Erik, he never had one in his lifetime. So it was predictable for him to be the first one to say,"Frain Breeze."As soon as his mouth was detached from the straw.

**Please read and review! Thanks!**


	6. An Overdose of Sugar

**Enjoy the sixth chapter!**

Chapter 6: An Overdose of Sugar

Erik was clutching his head. "The pain!" he yelled. "The brain-numbing pain!" Katherine and Alyssa both cracked up with laughter. "Well Erik, looks like you just lost. Now you have to drink the Super-Mega-Ultra Huge-Monster sized Ice Freeze. Good thing I got the super-mega-ultra sour flavor." She said smiling evilly. But Erik lost the ability to speak because he was in awe…and in pain. "I WILL kill you both!" he yelled lunging toward Katherine. "No, no Erik…drink this, and then you can Punjab us or whatever you want to do." She said calmly pointing at the Ice Freeze. He sighed, "Fine…then I get to put an end to you." He said and began to slurp it. Alyssa looked at her friend like if she was crazy. "Why are you looking at me like that? I get it enough as it is." Katherine said. "Kat what were you thinking! Not too far from now your cousin is going to murder us!" she whispered. Katherine smiled," Don't worry about it. By the time he finishes it, his brain will be so numb he will forget all about it." "Kat…you're a genius." Alyssa said looking back at Erik. "I know." was her simple reply.

**15 Minutes Later**

"C'mon Erik! You've been in there for ten minutes!" Katherine shouted through the door. "Yeah! And it stinks!" added Alyssa. Both of the poor girls were waiting by the men's restroom for Erik. "Hey…Kat?" Alyssa whispered. "Yeah?" she answered back. "Your cousin…Erik, looks a lot like…well, Erik." Alyssa said. "Of course he does. He is Erik." said Katherine. "No, he looks like the phantom Erik. Actually he is a spitting image of Gerard Butler!" she said. "Uh…well remember when I said that Erik was half American?" Katherine asked. "Yeah…so?" Alyssa replied. "He is also part Scottish…you know, like Gerry." said Katherine rather quickly. "But that doesn't have anything to do with-" started Alyssa. "Erik! Out so soon! Finally! Good, let's go!" Katherine rambled when she noticed that Erik had come out of the restroom. He was still grabbing his head, "Ugh…I am never going to drink something from your century again." Erik muttered. "Did he say century?" Alyssa asked. "He meant country! Heh, all that sugar made him tired I guess." Katherine insisted, "Let's go home." Alyssa nodded.

"Who knew Erik snored?" Katherine asked when she stopped in front of Alyssa's house. She shrugged and opened the car door, "I sure didn't." She looked over at Erik, "Goodbye, my love." She whispered and blew a kiss at him. Katherine pretended to gag. Alyssa grabbed her bags and boxes from the trunk. "Bye Kat, see you later." She said and closed the door. By the time they were far from Alyssa's house, Katherine said, "She's gone now. You can stop faking it now." Erik opened his eyes and sat up quickly form his hunched position. "Why do I feel so dizzy…and sick to my stomach?" he asked rubbing his temples. "Probably a sugar rush from drinking the Ice Freezes." She said. "But that was at least half an hour ago. Maybe in your case it is a sugar hang-over." Erik moaned and rested his head back on the seat. Then Katherine's favorite song came up on the radio. And without thinking she raised the volume all the way up. "I love this song!" she said over the music to Erik." He covered his ears. "Please for the love of all things that are good…cease this torment." he said quietly.

**Poor Erik has a sugar hang-over. R&R! Thanks!**


	7. More than Friends?

**Thanks to all who reviewed! A new record for me! Two chapters in one day. Maybe I should try three... Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: More than Friends?

Katherine plopped herself on her bed. "It feels good to be home." She said. Erik was lying on the floor. "I think my headache is gone." he said, but then clutched his stomach in pain. "Erik, it's getting late. We should get some sleep." Katherine insisted. "And how would we do that? You only have one bed." He said getting up. Katherine sat up." That is a problem. Too bad we don't have a basement. Why don't you stay in my second bedroom?" she asked standing up as well. "Why do you have two bedrooms?" Erik asked. "She shrugged. "I never really thought about that." She said. "Follow me, I can show you where it is."

Erik followed Katherine outside her room. "First there's the bathroom." She said pointing to a door in a corner. "Then there's your room." she said opening a door showing a much more teenager-y side of Katherine. The walls were painted green and they were covered with posters of celebrities. Most of them consisting Gerard Butler. "He looks like me…except without the deformity." Erik said examining the rest of the pictures. There were also a few movie posters of The Phantom of the Opera. "You really are a fan aren't you?" Erik asked smiling. "Actually I'm a phan." she said putting the emphasis on the 'ph'. Erik wiped his cheek, "Can you please keep your germs to yourself?" he asked. Katherine's cheeks reddened, "Sorry." She mumbled. _I can't believe I just spit on him_, she thought. "Ha ha, I fooled you." Erik laughed. Katherine's mouth opened. "Know this…I'm a girl who gets revenge. "She said smiling her evil smile. "And you won't get away with it that easily." Erik looked at the corner of the room. On the top of the bed was a teddy bear with a silk black mask covering the upper half of its face and a black cape. "What's this?" he asked walking over to the bed and grabbed the bear.

Don't hurt PhantomTeddy!" Katherine said. "It was a gift last Christmas." She said. "Who gave it to you?" Erik asked. "My best friend, my other best friend, Sean." She said. "Is he one of my many loyal phans?" Katherine shook her head, "Not really. He says that you have scented candles of DOOM." Erik stared at her. "But he's a really sweet guy. He usually acts a lot like you. He usually secluded from people, but me and Alyssa." She said. "Sounds charming. And do you like this Sean?" asked Erik. "Well, yeah. We've been best friends since sixth grade." She said. "But I meant more than a friend." He added. Katherine paused. She couldn't like Sean…she loved Alex. Right? "It really is getting late. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Erik." She said and walked out of the room.

**Uh,oh. Looks like Katherine is getting herself into a love-triangle of her own. But whose place is she in?**


	8. A Hereditary Mistake

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. It actually happened to me last weelk so I decided to put it in here. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: A Hereditary Mistake

Katherine opened up her eyes and stretched out her arms. She sat up on her bed and yawned. She stood up and tip-toed downstairs onto the tile floor. She walked into the kitchen hoping to find something to drink, but instead she found her mom. "Good morning Katherine." She said happily. "Morning, Mom." Katherine said rather groggily. "I have something for you." Katherine's mom said, getting something from behind the counter. It was a box filled with cards. "So you can give these to your friends." Her mom added. "They're great…thanks Mom." She said as she walked back upstairs. She decided to pass by Erik's room to check up on him. She was practically on the verge of saying "Awww." Because she saw Erik asleep, cuddling next to Katherine's PhantomTeddy. _Of course he doesn't know what he is doing, otherwise he wouldn't be doing it_, she thought and walked back to her room.

She closed the door and changed from her pajama tank top-like shirt into a black Apocalyptica t-shirt, and brushed her hair, making it look like its straight auburn self. She grabbed a nearby pen and scribbled something on one of the cards that her mom gave her. She hated licking envelopes so she just put a holiday sticker on it. She tip toed back to Erik's room and opened the door. She stayed standing there quietly for a few minutes, watching him. He looked so peaceful. His steady breathing…and he wasn't snoring. _So he WAS faking it yesterday_, she thought. Then she noticed that he still had his mask on. Since he was sleeping on his side, it would have been easy for Katherine to take a quick look. She walked closer to him, reaching her hand towards his mask. Her hand was inches away from his face, she could feel his heat.

His eyes burst open, as he gave a slight yelp and sat up on the bed covering his bare chest with the sheets. "What ARE you doing?" he asked. "I was going to wake you up." She said quietly. "And what for?" he asked again. "To give you this." She said handing him the envelope. He took it looking at her curiously. He opened it and smiled. Katherine smiled when he did, but it soon faded when he started laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked. It took him awhile to regain his composure from laughing so hard. "Just one question…" he started. "Which holiday do you celebrate this time of year?" he asked. "Christmas…why?" Erik handed her the card. "Read it." was his reply. Katherine did so. "Here's wishing you a Happy…….Kwanzaa?" she read aloud. "My mother got me Kwanzaa cards? And I didn't notice it either? Oh no! I think its hereditary." She said. Erik smiled, "I still appreciate your card. But isn't it a little early for gift giving?" he asked. "Not at all. It's only 12:45." Said Katherine. Erik shook his head.

**So I changed it a little in the chapter. I really did notice the change in the cards but I didn't say anything to my mother when she started to give them out. Too bad she doesn't know yet...**


	9. The Love Triangle Begins

**Woo! Nineth chapter already! Soon I'll be hittin' double digits! Anywho, thanks to all who reviewed!**

**WanderingTeen: My dad doesn't really think the Phantom is gay...but he admires Raoul's foppish mustache. And...to make things worse my friends say that the Phantom IS gay because he carries around a 'Golden lasso of truth', just like Wonder Woman. Oy vey...**

Chapter 9: The Love Triangle Begins

Katherine was back in her room, getting ready to go skating with her friends. Yes, friends. That meant that she was going skating with Alyssa, Sean and…Erik. Once she was ready, she put her skates over her shoulder and went to Erik's room. "Ready Erik?" she asked. "Yes, but I don't have any skates." He said. "That's okay, we can rent them. We're going to the public rink." Erik sighed, "Who else is going to be there? Don't tell me that your love-sick friend is." He said. Katherine nodded. "And probably some kids from school…like Alex and…Erika." She said. "It's strange how her name is like mine but the role in your life is much different." Erik said. Katherine shrugged, "Well, let's go. Alyssa and Sean said that they'll meet us there."

Erik looked around the ice skating rink. "It's filled with so many…" "Kids?" Katherine asked. He shook his head, "Happy people." He finished. "Don't be like that Erik…look I already saw Alyssa." She said waving at her. "Oh joy." Erik muttered under his breath. Alyssa looked up and waved back. Sean was sitting on a table reading a book, until Alyssa nudged him. Erik looked at Sean, _She wasn't joking when she said that he acted like me_, he thought noticing the death glare that Sean was giving Alyssa. Katherine grabbed Erik's sleeve and 'dragged', in his terms, him to her friends. "Hey Alyssa, hey Sean." She said smiling. Sean looked up at Katherine and smiled closing his book. "Hey Katherine", they said in unison. Sean looked at Erik, "And who's this?" he asked. "Oh, this is my cousin, Erik." She said. "From Scandinavia! But he doesn't speak much English." Added Alyssa. "Uh…okay nice to meet you, Erik." Sean said. Erik smiled lightly and nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." He replied. "Well, we came here to skate, why don't we?" Katherine said and headed for the rink.

"Erik…I didn't know you knew how to skate." Alyssa said. "Frankly neither did I." Katherine said. Erik shrugged and continued skating. Katherine went to the center of the rink, but then decided to turn when she saw Alex…skating towards her! "Katherine, wait up!" he said catching up to her anyway. Katherine stopped, her face feeling hot. "Hey…Alex." She said softly. "Hey…did you come here by yourself?" he asked. "No, with some friends." The lights began to dim, "This is for couples only!" the announcer said. Sean was skating up to Katherine to ask her if she wanted to skate but Alex beat him to it, "Want to skate?" he asked. Katherine smiled, "Sure." She said. Sean sighed and skated back to the tables. Erik saw Sean, "What's the matter?" he asked. "I thought you didn't speak English?" Sean asked. "Let's keep it a secret, alright?" Sean nodded. He sighed again, "Its Katherine…she's so blind to see that Alex is a user. He dates girls for a week, and then tears their heart out. And I'm afraid Katherine is going to be next." He said, watching her skate. "And do you have strong feelings for her?" Erik asked. Sean hesitated, "I think…I think that I…I love her.' He said quietly. Erik felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. _It's exactly like my story, this poor boy won't have a chance if he doesn't tell her soon,_ he thought. "Keep her guessing." Erik said. "What? How?" Sean asked eagerly. "You don't have to tell her that you love her, but give her little signs, that show her that you DO care." He said. Alyssa came and grabbed Erik by the arm, "C'mon Erik, let's go skate! It's still for the couples!" she said and took him away.

Sean sighed and looked at Katherine. She was still skating with Alex. They looked like they were having fun. Finally the music stopped as some of the people were coming to the snack bar. Sean saw that Alex was going to leave, as Katherine was skating back to where Sean was. "How did it go?" he asked. "It was…okay. He doesn't talk much though, and he's awfully shy." She said sitting down. _That's what you think_, he thought. He cleared his throat, "Katherine do you want to skate?" he asked. "Okay, sure." She said standing up.

Once they were on the ice, Sean was acting like a different person. He was taking Erik's advice and was going to keep her guessing. He gave her a casual yet seductive smile. Katherine smiled back, but a little nervously. Sean took her by the hand and spun her around letting her go, and catching her when she was about to fall. He kept a straight face but smiled when he noticed her facial expression. Katherine was totally taken aback, when she found herself in his arms. Their faces were closer than inches apart, "You're very light on your feet Katherine." He whispered past her ear, to send her chills down her spine, when he pulled away. It wasn't long before Katherine was going along with it. She circled around him, smiling the same way he did to her, passing her hand along his neck and shoulders. He forgot to breathe for a moment, _Don't tell me she knows…already!_ he thought. She stopped and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Well I'm tired, I'll see you guys later." She told Sean and went back to get Erik, who was stuffing his face with chili cheese fries. "Take it with you Erik, let's go home." Erik shrugged, grabbed the box and followed her outside.

**Chili cheese fries rock! Review please!**


	10. Payback Time

**Really short chapter here. But I hit the 10. Woo! Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Payback Time

Katherine was staring out of her bedroom window. "I saw you skating with Sean." Erik said. "…It was very different when you were skating with Alex." He added. "What's your point?" she asked, looking at him now. "What were you thinking when you were skating with Sean?" he asked. Katherine looked down, "I…don't think I was thinking." She said. "He was acting so differently when we were skating, and I was too. But why did I join in?" she asked herself. "I feel like the Christine in my own life. But who is the Phantom, or Raoul?" There was a pause between the both of them. "It looks like you have some thinking to do, Katherine." Erik said. "Wait, Erik you have to help me." she said. "Why would you want my help? I failed in my own love life, almost everybody knows that, and I don't want to take any chances in ruining yours." he said quietly and left the room.

Erik was staring impatiently at the clock in his room. It was already late evening and Katherine still didn't come out of her room. He sighed and walked to her room. The door was closed, but music was coming out from behind it. Katherine was playing the violin. Erik closed his eyes and listened to her play. He felt like a little boy who was eagerly listening to a most fantastic story. The music stopped and there was silence for a moment. But then she started to sing. Erik was surprised, he never heard her sing like that before. In her voice were confusion, despair and love. He could feel it. He opened the door and sat on the bed quietly. Katherine had her eyes closed but when she opened them and saw Erik, she stopped singing. "I had never heard you sing like that before, Katherine." Erik said. "You have a lovely voice." Katherine smiled, "Thank you." She said. you do me a favor?" she asked. "Of course, what is it?" Katherine was rubbing her elbow, "Could you rub your shoulder?" she asked. He reached for his own elbow. "Sure but why-" he glared at her. She started cracking up. "I got you back! I asked you to rub your shoulder and you rubbed your elbow!" she continued to laugh. "Okay you got me back…happy now?" he asked. Katherine nodded, "Very much so." She said and continued to laugh.

**I know...short chapter. But Katherine needed her payback. Next chapter I'm thinking the Christmas chapter. And...post it on Christmas. So see you then! Happy Holidays!**


	11. Christmas Time Makes Erik say 'Oy Vey'

**Why do I have to post this chapter today? ...Oh right, the authoress is too busy drinking wine at parties, even though she is under-aged. If you might not have already guessed, I am Erik. Yes...she HAD to think of me being her muse so niw I have the responsiblity to post the chapters when she cannot. And, to make things straight, what does this term..."Oy vey" stand for? It perplexes me so. sigh Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 11: Christmas Time Makes Erik say 'Oy Vey'

"Wake up, Erik!" Katherine said pouncing on him. "What for?" he asked, sitting up on the bed. "Because it's Christmas!" she said getting off of the bed and started to run in circles. "Calm down, girl." He said softly, rubbing his eyes and stood up. Katherine stopped running in circles, ran up to Erik and gave him an unexpected hug. "Merry Christmas, Erik." She said happily. His body went ridged when she hugged him, but patted her on the back. "I wish I could say the same…" he replied sadly, taking in a sigh. "Why do you say that?" Katherine asked looking at him curiously. "Because I….I celebrate….Hanukkah." Katherine's mouth stayed agape. "Oh Erik…I'm **SO SORRY**!" she said. He started to laugh, "I got you again…" he whispered. "I can't believe you would even dare to get me back for when I got you back at getting me...And when I didn't even get you!" she said pulling away from her earlier hug. "Now…It's war, Monsieur le Fantome." She said narrowing her eyes. By now, Erik already knew that whenever Katherine called him 'Monsieur le Fantome' she was serious. "Meet me outside in ten minutes…and be sure to bring your cloak." She said. "What for?" "Because it is snowing." She said running into her room and shut the door. Erik sighed, thinking that this would not end well and closed the door, getting ready himself.

_Women…they have to be late for everything_, Erik thought while he was waiting outside in the backyard for Katherine. A few more minutes had passed by when a snowball hit Erik's shoulder. He flinched and looked around. "Why did she have to live in front of a bloody thicket of trees?" he whispered to himself. "Hey! I heard that!" came a familiar voice from behind one of the trees, "Stop hiding, Katherine!" Erik yelled over at the trees. He turned his head and saw a pair of innocent looking dark brown eyes. He jumped and tripped over one of his own feet. "Katherine! How did you do that?" he asked. "I thought you were behind a tree?" She shook her head. "No, I was using ventriloquism. Of course, I learned from the best." She said, offering her hand to help him up. He smiled and accepted. "Of course you did. I was the first ventriloquist in the world! And the finest to boot." He said wiping off some excess snow off of his pant leg. Katherine rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes…we all know about your ventriloquism glory. Now where were we…oh right, now I remember." She said and threw another snowball at him. "So you're going to be like that, are you?" he said picking up some snow. Katherine laughed and made a snow fort, just in case. He threw the snowball at her, but had no such luck at hitting his target. "Could you stand still for at least a minute?" Erik asked. Katherine smirked. "Alright, let's see what you got." She said standing in front of him from a distance. Erik got another snowball and aimed it at her. Then he noticed her eyes again. _So innocent_, he thought. _I can't harm a girl so innocent._ He lowered his hand and hung his head in shame. Katherine looked at him curiously, "Erik…what's the matter?" she asked. "I can't do it…" he whispered. "Naïve Erik…you should know by know that looks can be _very _deceiving. C'mon hit me!" she said. "No!" he replied back. She shook her head, "C'mon! You remind me of Wonder Woman! Weak and carries around a stupid golden lasso of truth!" she said. Erik's face reddened. _Did she just call me a weak woman that carries around a golden lasso? Well, it's not golden…even though that might look quite dashing,_ he thought. He threw the snowball hard and watched as it was hurdling in her direction. Katherine smiled once again and stepped sideways, making the snowball miss her. Erik clenched his fists and started to run after her. "Great Jumping Jellybean!" she said and ran from him. "You don't have to run, Katherine! I'm not going to hurt you…..I am going to massacre you!" he said catching up to her. "That is only if you can catch me!" she yelled looking back over at him. But when she did that, she ran into a tree.

She fell flat on her back, and rubbed her head. "Pain…it hurts." She muttered under her breath. Erik smirked and grabbed her by the shoulders pinning her to the tree. "Erik! Please….grant me at least a few last words!" she pleaded, her voice cracking. It wasn't cracking in fear, but of laughter. "Fine…but make it quick." He snarled through his clenched teeth. "C-could you….spell….silver…twice?" she asked. He looked at her as if she was crazy. (Wow…she DOES get that a lot…) "What? Why?" he asked. "Please…just do it." He rolled his eyes like if this was going nowhere. "S-I-L-V-E-R, S-I-L-V-E-R." he replied. "Now say it three times." Katherine said. "Silver, silver, silver…" "Spell it once." "S-I-L-V-E-R." "Now say it five more times." Erik sighed. "Silver, silver, silver, silver, silver." "Good. Now what's the color of my ring?" she said showing him her silver ring. "Silver." He replied. "Okay. Whatisthecolorofaplasticspoon? She asked really fast. "Silver." He said dully. She started to laugh. "No they aren't! A plastic spoon is white or clear….but you said silver!" she said before laughing even harder. "Wretched girl!" he said and let her fall back to her knees onto the snow. "Wait…Erik…come back!" she said in-between chuckles, as he walked back into the house.

"Thanks Mom…dinner was fantastic! I can't eat another bite...but can I take some dessert upstairs and some ham…and apple juice?" Katherine pleaded her mother. Who was she kidding…she was STARVING! All she had to do was feed her succulent…thick…juicy… (So hungry...sorry.) slices of ham to her cat, Shadow. Katherine's mother gave her the usual look…she was crazy. "Can everybody just stop looking at me as if I am crazy!" Katherine said as she helped herself to two plates, (wonder who the other one is for…) two glasses of apple juice, and walked, more so stomped, upstairs. She opened the door to her room and placed the food on a small side table that she had…well…on the side. She set it up nicely and went to go get the last thing that was missing. She walked over to Erik's room and knocked on the door.  
He answered it, he seeming to be hiding something. "Hi Erik, whatcha doin'? She asked, trying to see inside. "Um, nothing. What brings…you here?" he asked. "Oh, well I wanted to invite you to my room. I got something made for you." She said, leading him to her room. "Oh…really?" he asked. "What is it?" She smiled, "Only dinner, hope you like apple juice." She said. Erik had a look of somewhat relief and followed her into the room. 'Merry Christmas, Erik." She said showing him the dinner, complete with glass dishes and crystal glasses, filled with…apple juice! "Katherine, it looks exquisite." Erik said and sat down next to the table. She did the same, as they both raised their glasses. "Here's a toast to a hopefully…phantastic new year." She said with a chuckled. Erik sighed, sensing the 'ph' on it, but smiled all the same. "Here, here." He said quietly and they both began to eat.

Once they were finished, Katherine was holding a quite festive box, filled with teddy bear wrapping paper and a sparkly bow. "Erik, I got you something when we were shopping at the mall." She said and handed it to him. "It's decorated quite…nicely." He said an opened it. He gave a half smile. "Mask polish…how did you know that my mask was losing its mystique?" he said playfully giving her a nod. "Thank you." Katherine smiled back and picked up the plates. "I'll take these back downstairs…and it was my pleasure." She said as she walked out of her room. Erik waited until she was downstairs and quickly ran to him room. He picked up a small package that was wrapped in black wrapping paper, and he decided to be a little festive himself so he put a red bow on top. He hid it under his cloak and went back to Katherine's room. It seemed just in time too, because Katherine was already heading up the stairs. She sat back down once she got into her room. Erik took a deep breath and put the gift on her lap. He said nothing, he did nothing…he just watched it. Katherine looked at it dumbfounded. _I would have never thought Erik being the gift-giving type. Then I wouldn't be surprised if it was a Punjab-lasso_, she thought. "Are you going to open it or not?" he asked in anticipation. "Of course, just…enjoying the moment." She said and took her time opening it cautiously. She smiled widely at the precious object that she was holding in her hands. "Erik…it's absolutely beautiful." She said, looking down at an elegantly carved crystal rose, and tied on the stem…was a black ribbon. "You like it?" he asked giving a sigh of relief. "I love it, thank you." "I am pleased to hear that." he said. Katherine smiled and still had the thought of this being…dare I say it again…the most phantastic Christmas of all.

**Nonsense! I would never give a women a Punjab lasso for any holiday! I wouldn't be surprised if Mlle. K.G. was drunk while she was writing this. No matter, review if you must...and...squints at card Mlle. K.G. wrote for him to say Oh yes...Happy Holidays!**


	12. New Years Masquerade

**Greetings, dear readers and fellow writers! I want to say thanks to all who reviewed, and to wish you all a Happy New Year! Oh, and during the Christmas chapter...Erik was lying! I was not getting drunk...I was uh...opening presents? Yes, and Erik is here too... Let's just say he's ahem...a little tied up with something now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**WanderingTeen: That sliver joke was actually pulled on me...grrr...anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**animebishieluver: I agree with you on the ending. The rose was only a harmless Christmas gift. But I realized something...Crystal roses would've been better to give to Christine because they would last forever. And the roses he gave her were real...and real roses die. So..and what you said about his 'pleased with her preformance' and how he loved her...it would eventually die...you just need to put in some thought. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Dark Ninja of Mount Hope: Thanks for the tip, it'll help...a lot. I haven't done it with the other chapters, so I am unfamiliar with it. Please tell me if I did it alright, I appreciate it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I'll make this simple and sweet...I don't own PotO. And...I don't own the songs either...Andrew Lloyd Webber does...lucky dog.

Chapter 12: New Years Masquerade

It was late evening, and Katherine and Erik were both going to attend the Annual New Year Masquerade Celebration. A lot longer than Bal Masque, right?

"Erik, what are you going to wear to the party?" she asked, still in her regular clothes.

"What you see me wearing now." He replied.

"But why?" she asked again.

"Because, those who don't me, would think that I am simply going to go as the Phantom of the Opera." He explained.

"And those who do know you?" Katherine said. "Sean and Alyssa would be there too."

Erik thought for a moment. "Just say that I am an obsessed 'phan' as you would call it. But only if they ask."

"And why do I have to say it?" Katherine asked.

"Because…." Erik said, starting to get annoyed by all of her obvious questions, "I can't speak English." He finished.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm going to get dressed. I'll be ready in a bit." She said and pushed Erik out of her room.

Erik was practically on the verge of pulling out his hair, and then he remembered, he had a wig. It was already thirty minutes and Katherine still wasn't ready. _What is taking this wretched girl so long?_, he thought.

"Hey, I'm not wretched!" Katherine said stepping out of her room. There was a long pause. "Did I just……?"

Erik nodded. "Yes…you did."

Katherine smiled victoriously. "Ha ha! I READ your mind!" she said.

"Perhaps you are spending too much time with me." Erik whispered.

"Nonsense, I am doing no such thing. It probably just rubs off…not that I want to get rid of it." She said and decided to change the subject. "So how do you like my dress?" she asked posing for him.

Erik laughed. "It fits you beautifully." He said barely taking a glance at the dress.

It was only a green corset top lightly covered in a delicate, black floral lace, her skirts black as well, but made with a tulle fabric. Her mask covered the upper half of her face, and was the same design as her top.

"Thank you, are you going to be my escort to the ball?" she asked.

"I suppose I should…seeing that I am your cousin." He said standing up and offered her his arm. She chuckled and accepted it.

Katherine looked in amazement at the colorful sight. Erik however, yawned, this being so familiar to him. Katherine listened closely to the music.

"These people are so unimaginative." She said. "They just simply had to play 'Masquerade' from the musical. At least they have an actual orchestra playing it."

Erik listened to the music also. "I must admit, it does sound familiar." He said.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you._

Katherine gazed at the dancing people, enviously. Erik noticed and sighed.

"Mademoiselle, could I inquire as if you would wish to dance?" he asked bowing and extending his hand.

She smiled broadly, "Let's go Cowboy!" she said, took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

While they were dancing, Erik was growing nervous. Everywhere he turned there was a woman who looked like his beloved Christine.

"Christine…no…she's over there…Christine! Wait...there she is! Christine...why do you torture me so?" he said loudly.

Katherine tried to calm him down. "Erik, you know that those women aren't Christine…but that WOULD be scary. Attack of the Christines…that could be a horror film." She said. Erik glared at her. He didn't like the fact that she was talking that way about the girl he loved. "Erik…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken about her like that." She apologized.

_Flash of mauve, splash of puce. Fool and king, ghoul and goose. Green and black (rocks!) queen and priest, face of rouge, face of beast. Faces! Take your turn; take a ride on the merry-go-round, in an inhuman race. Eye of gold, true is false. Who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown. Ace of hearts, face of clown. Faces! Drink it in, drink it up. Till you've drowned. In the light, in the sound, but who can name the face?_

Erik winced at the hard grip that Katherine was holding on his hand. She finally relaxed, and loosened her grip. He smiled and spun her around. They continued to dance when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He was startled when he saw the person who had tapped him. He could have sworn it was himself, but in his Red Death ensemble.

But Katherine recognized the face immediately, "Sean?" she said.

He nodded and faced Erik, "May I cut in?" he asked.

Erik stepped away and nodded. He looked around to see if Alyssa was near. "Good…she isn't-"

"Hi Erik!" a voice called out, interrupting him.

He turned around slowly and stared at her stupidly.

"C-Chris-t-tine?" he stuttered. _No…stop the torture_, he thought.

She smiled, "My Angel of Music!" she said and hugged him, noticing his 'costume'.

He was almost going to hug her back, but instead he pulled her away to arms length and tried to get a good look at her. Without the mask, she looked nothing like Christine. But now in costume, the dress…the curls, despite the fact that her hair was red, she looked like her. But it wasn't her, only Alyssa...to his dissapointment.

"Want to dance?" she asked. He sighed and nodded his head, not wanting to be rude. Katherine and Sean were dancing on the center of the dance floor.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Katherine asked him.

"I am Red Death! Fear my cape…of DOOM!" he said with a smile. "What about you? Who are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"I'm Green Envy." She said simply.

"I can see that, how could I not know that you would be bound to be wearing green tonight?" Sean asked, smirking a bit.

Katherine shrugged simply. "I dunno. Why DID you not know?" As a reply, Sean just dipped her as they danced not speaking for a bit.

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend whoever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you._

Sean noticed Katherine's gaze at the orchestra.

"You want to be up there, don't you?" he asked.

Katherine shook out of it, and blushed under her mask, for letting him know how much she wanted to play. "No, not at all." She said, moving her eye toward him. "How can you not live without music?" she asked him.

"Well, my substitute for music is painting." He said.

"How can there be a substitute for music?" she asked not wanting an answer.

"Not a substitute, per say." Sean started quickly. "But instead of should fix it, right?"

Katherine sighed. "I guess…hey! The finale is coming up!" she said and pulled him closer to the stage.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!_

The orchestra was silenced by a stream of water hitting the conductor. A group of people wearing black robes and black masks were standing on top of the stairwell in the corner.

"Now this is going to be a party!" a boy with blond hair said, who turned to Katherine and winked at her.

She looked at the masked boy in curiosity, and then at Sean who was silent. He was thankful for his mask, because his face was red with anger. He had a feeling that he knew who this boy was; he just hoped that he was wrong.

Well, the masked people succeeded in what they were aiming for. They ran everybody out of the party with water balloons and water guns. Katherine sighed when she was walking outside the building with Sean. They met up with Alyssa, who was her regular peppy self, and Erik, who looked like if he was hit in the head with a water gun.

"What happened?" Katherine asked Erik.

"One of those bloody kids threw a water gun at my head…" he muttered loud enough for only Katherine to hear. Katherine gave a crooked smile.

"So what did you think of the ball? Before the jerks ruined it I mean." Alyssa asked Katherine.

"It was great, but one of the jerks…kind of…winked at me." She said.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. "That's strange." She said and then pointed up to the sky. "Look! The fireworks are starting!" she said.

Katherine, Erik and Sean each looked up at the marveled sight. The four found a place on the grass, and sat watching the show.

"Happy New Year, everybody." Katherine said softly.

**Well, all I have to say is...Happy New Year, everybody! Next chapter will be up soon...I promise! R&R!**


	13. Erik's Worst Nightmare

**Hey,thanks to all who reviewed! I took in consideration of what Katherine said in the last chapter. Then I got the idea...Heck, why not base a chapter on that comment? To find out, just read! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Erik's Worst Nightmare

It felt like a normal day, Erik and Katherine were walking back from the nearby park.Erik stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth opened wide in shock. Katherine turned and looked at him.

"Erik? What's wrong?" she asked.

He stayed speechless and only pointed at the other side of the street. Katherine looked in the direction that he was pointing at. All it was was a girl who looked slightly younger than Katherine.

"What about her?" she asked again.

"Look at her!" Erik said. "It's Christine! She's here!" he said overjoyed.

_It can't be. How can she be here…unless…_, she thought. Katherine grabbed Erik's arm. "Do you want to talk to her?" she asked him.

"Erik hesitated, "Yes…I do." He replied walking across the street, his cape making a 'whoosh' sound.

"Excuse me, Miss…do you know who this man might be?" Katherine asked, feeling rather stupid for not letting Erik introduce himself.

The girl looked over at Erik. He began to grow tense after awhile, knowing that her eyes were fixed on him.

"There IS something familiar about him…" the girl started. "Wait…you're the….Phantom of the Opera!" she said excitedly.

Erik smiled lightly; _I would have thought she would say 'Erik' but okay, "_Yes, actually," he said.

"You're Gerard Butler!" the girl said with an even broader smile.

Erik's smile faded, "No…Erik." He said sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes, I know…but you're Gerard Butler!" the girl squealed.

She started to walk closer to him, a lovesick sparkle in her eyes.

He started to back away, "I am NOT Gerard Butler!" he yelled.

At a nearby café, a girl's head popped up, with a smiled plastered on her face. And she was but another exact look alike of Christine, with her brunette locks and her eyes glowing with innocence.

"Did someone say…Gerard Butler?" she asked in unison with more girls who looked like Christine.

Erik's head turned to the café and he gasped. "So…many…Christines!" he said. "Katherine!" he called out looking for her, but was nowhere to be found. "Katherine, where are you!" he called out again.

He sighed and got back to the real problem. Now all of the Christines were in a group, their mouths almost foaming. (That'll be a sight.) They all reached out their arms, spreading out their hands as if trying to grab him.

Then, they started to chant, "Come to your Angel of Music…I am your Angel of Music."

"No, I alone am his Angel!" one Christine barked.

"No…I am!" Another Christine pulled her hair.

"Ow! Hey! I wasn't the one who said it!" she said.

Soon all of the Christines were in a cloud of smoke, caused by a catfight. Then Erik knew that his worst nightmare had come true…his beloved Christine(s)…was a…phangirl! He decided that it was his perfect chance to run away, so he backed away slowly, officially creeped out by this.

Christine popped her head form the cloud, "Hey! There he goes! Get him!" she yelled.

"Oh no…" Erik said, now running for what it seemed, his life.

The Christines ran after him like hungry, wild animals. He looked over his shoulder, and noticed how fast they were catching up to him, so he ran faster. But it was no use because he felt a firm grip on his ankle.

"I got him!" Christine yelled out, pulling him towards the bunch.

Erik fell flat on his face, his mask slipping off of his face and shattering to bits on the street. He turned around, and each of the Christines gasped on horror at seeing his face. Erik expected them to run away, but instead, each of them grew fangs, claws and their eyes became pupil less and blazing red. They continued to chant and pulled Erik into a shadow.

"No! Please…stop!" he yelled.

His head jolted up and looked around, breathing heavily. It was dark and quiet. He rose up his hand and felt to see if his mask was still there, it was.

_How peculiar…_, he thought. He took a closer look at his surroundings. _Wait a minute…I'm in Katherine's extra room…my room!_ He sighed of relief. "It was only a dream." He whispered. He shook his head and laid back down. "More so a nightmare." He said before falling back asleep once more.

**Okay, in the next chapter, I'm going to make Erik go to Katherine's school. But I can't decide if whether to make him a substitute or a student...with help of the authoress. So if all you kind reviewers could help me by saying which you would prefer, that would be great! Thanks!**


	14. Erik Goes to School

**Yesh! I am back! School is murder! I must apologize to everyone that I haven't updated sooner...I was busy. But I did find out something. At my school we have a phantom of the auditorium! His name is Fred...or as I like to call him..."Phred". He haunts our auditorium even during the day and he terrorizes the drama students. I heard him once though...even thought I'm not in drama. I was backstage and the lights were turned off. I was sent there to set up a camera for Media class and all of a sudden the lights turned on...by themselves! And the switch was right in front of me! He also haunts the classrooms, like turning off the computer screens, turing on the intercom and all you hear is a screeching noise...Anyway...enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Erik Goes to School

The alarm rang loudly in Katherine's ears. She opened up her eyes and yawned. She looked at the clock, her eyes adjusting to the light. Her eyes widened in horror.

"I'm late!" she yelled and jumped out of bed, running around her room frantically, trying to get ready for school.

Erik was already awake by that hour, the horrible nightmare keeping him from sleeping.

"Only 15 minutes…." He muttered, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

That was how much sleep he got after he awoke from the nightmare.

Katherine burst out of her room, backpack in hand. "Erik!" she hissed quietly.

He walked out of his room, a little wide eyed.

"What is the matter now?" he asked.

"I have to go to school and you are coming with me." She said.

"No I am not!" he protested. "High school is just the place where a person like me is going to get massacred by dozens, no…HUNDREDS of phangirls." He said, remembering the traumatizing dream.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Right…anyway, you can't stay here."

"And why not?" he asked.

"Well….my mom doesn't work and she spends the entire day watching soap operas and eating almost 5 pints of double-chocolate-chip ice cream." She explained.

"And your point is…?"

Katherine sighed. "She considers the Phantom of the Opera…a soap opera. So when she watches it, she sings along with every character's lines."

Erik looked a little disturbed by this. "Why does she do…that?" he asked.

Katherine shrugged, "I have an even better question for you. How am I going to pull off you looking like a high school student?"

There was a brief silence.

"I can answer that…" came a voice from behind the two.

Katherine and Erik turned around to see who it was. It was a girl who appeared younger than Katherine. She had straight brownish-reddish hair and green eyes.

Erik sighed, "Oh great…its **you.**"

The girl looked over at Erik with a falsely innocent smile, "Aw, you say that like it's a bad thing."

"Who are you?" Katherine managed to say.

The girl smirked, "If you must know…I am the Authoress of this story thank you very much." She said matter-of-factly.

"Why are you here?"

The authoress yawned, "Your obvious questions bore me, but I will help you with your little problem." She handed Erik a small piece of paper. "Read this aloud once you get to the school, and make sure that you are ALONE. Is that understood?"

"You make it sound like I am a toddler!" Erik boomed.

"But you can so much like one at times…" the authoress said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke in the shape of a half mask.

"So…what's it say Erik?" Katherine asked.

"It says…it says…something absurd!"

Well, we don't have time right now…we have to go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Erik! Hurry up and get in here!" Katherine said, trying to sneak him into the health classroom.

"But why here?" he asked, a disgusted look on his face.

"The lights are turned off, and it's empty. Besides, nobody goes in there…except for you….now go!" she said and pushed him in.

She waited her foot tapping with impatience. Moments later, smoke rushed out of the bottom opening of the door. The doorknob turned slowly as the smoke continued to flow. Katherine looked around nervously, looking to see if anyone was nearby.

"Erik?" she called out looking into the empty room.

"I am NOT coming out of this classroom!" he yelled, however was not heard for the hallways were always loud before school.

"C'mon Erik…I'm sure it won't be that bad…" she said pulling him out.

She gasped…a smile creeping over her face slowly. "

What is so funny?" he asked, his voice sounding a little different.

He looked about Katherine's age, just a couple of inches taller. Her lip started to quiver.

"You just look…so…so cute! In a teddy bear kind of way though…" she said her eyes glazing.

Erik stared at her, "You are using words that don't describe me at all." He said.

"But you have a little cape and your suit!" she said with a high voice.

Erik took a few steps back. True, he had his cloak and black suit, even the red vest, but he thought that Katherine didn't have to get all phangirly about it. "

Katherine…" he started to say quietly. "Why are you looking at me like that…?" he questioned noticing her awe-struck face (a.k.a the Christine stoned face).

She shook her head vigorously. "Oh…um, sorry. Phangirl-otosis…it's contagious amongst all phangirls." She tried to explain.

Erik still kept his distance. "Uh…okay."

A few minutes passed and Katherine was at her locker with Erik.

"What are we waiting for again?" he asked.

Katherine sighed. "I'm just waiting to see if my friends are here yet."

"Well…now you don't have to wait for too long…" he said with a sigh.

"And why is that?"

"Because…you friend is already on her way over here." He said with a disappointed look.

Katherine turned around, and sure enough there was Alyssa walking peppily smiling broadly at her friend.

She greeted her warmly," Hiya Kat!"

Katherine gave a smile. Erik looked up at Alyssa, actually surprised that she didn't notice him, much to his relief. Alyssa's eyes trailed to Katherine's side, when she saw Erik.

"Eek! It's an obsessed phantom phan who dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera…and is stalking you, Katherine!" Alyssa tried to say in a whisper.

Katherine only laughed. "He's not a stalker…he's my…other cousin from Scandinavia."

Erik gave a low groan.

Alyssa's face was blank, "Okay, so what's his name?"

"Erik." He spoke for himself.

Alyssa looked confused, "Erik…Jr.?"

Katherine laughed, "No…Erik…Schwartz-en-man-yeager-man-herman-german the third." Katherine said taking a gasp for air.

_Where does she get this 'Schwartzengerman' nonsense?_ Erik thought.

Alyssa nodded her head anyway, still confused.

"But why is his name longer than Erik's? Wait…..are they related?"

Katherine thought for a minute.

"Yeah, they're related…but his name is longer because instead of adding 'Jr.' to a name, they add more syllables. Get it?"

There was an awkward silence between them until the bell broke it.

Katherine scowled, "That bloody bell….one of these days…" she started.

"I presume that you should go to class?" Erik suggested.

Alyssa gasped. "Your cousin….he can speak English!"

Erik smirked, "Well, I DO have more of an extended English vocabulary than he does…"

Katherine gave him a shove, "You're so full of yourself…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katherine unfortunately didn't have Alyssa for 1st period….

"I hate math…." She muttered under her breath outside the door, Erik standing next to her.

"So what is going to be your cover-up for me this time?" he asked.

Katherine peered inside of the classroom; they were late.

"You'll see…" she whispered and opened the creaky wooden door.

There was an old woman standing in front of the class, pointing at the chalkboard. Okay it was one of those white shiny marker boards, but that would just be too long. The woman's head snapped in Katherine's direction.

"Ah, Miss Tyler…it's a pleasure that you decided to join us this morning. Tell us…what is your excuse for being late this time?" she scoffed, her wrinkly face cracking into a wretched smile.

Erik, who was standing behind her, couldn't help but shudder. Katherine smiled like it was nothing.

"Well, Mrs. Debroah, (It's pronounced 'da-bra'…don't ask why.) I was just showing a new exchanged student around the school." She said stepping aside.

One of the jocks in the classroom laughed.

"He's a freak! Why's he wearing the mask and freaky clothes?"

Erik glared at the boy, if he had his lasso right now…

"He's in drama." Katherine said interrupting Erik's daydreaming.

The teacher raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Fine…Go ahead and take your seats."

Katherine smiled back at Erik and they found two seats in the back. It was a while into the class, when a small piece of paper landed on Erik's desk. He stared at it…and stared….and stared.

"Psst! You're supposed to read it!" A voice whispered.

Erik looked up and saw Katherine. He reached out to the paper and read what it said:

_Hey Erik,_

_I can't believe Mrs. Da-bra…and her cracked face of wicked horror. Did she give you the creeps? It never fails…_

_-Kat_

Erik sighed and looked back at Katherine. He saw that the note came with a pen, so he shrugged, grabbed the pen and started to write:

_Katherine,_

_Yes, I must agree with you…that the teacher's face is absolutely horrid. I only with this pen wrote with red ink….and not bright pink. When will this class be over? I am terribly starving; I didn't eat breakfast…I blame you._

_Erik_

Erik was just about to pass the note back to Katherine when he saw a wrinkly, falsely tanned, hand grab the paper from within his hands. Erik looked up and to his dismay…it was Mrs. Debroah. She read the paper and looked at the two of them. She wasn't allowed to punish them for speaking their opinion…writing to be specific. She didn't know what to say…except for cuss. But if she cursed, she would surly lose her job, so she stayed silent and continued to teach the class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bell rang for lunch…

_Finally!_ Erik thought. "I don't know how you handle those classes…I would commit suicide!" Erik said to Katherine while they exited History.

Katherine shrugged. "I can handle it…All the rest of my classes are okay…except for math. I mean…I get good grades…I just don't get along with Da-bra." She said.

Erik nodded… "Can we go eat now?"

Katherine had a tired look on her face. "Yeah sure…c'mon…cafeteria is this way…" she said walking with Erik towards the cafeteria.

The hallways were crowded, especially when it's time for lunch. Katherine bumped into somebody…the somebody was Alex.

Her face grew warm as she stuttered, "H-H-hey Al-lex."

Alex smiled. "Hey. Haven't seen you in a while." He looked around, "Okay well…I'll see you later." And he gave her a wink as he walked off.

Katherine sighed and looked back at Erik.

"Food….now!" he said dragging her to the cafeteria. "I can smell the food!" he said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, are you looking forward to drama class next period?" Alyssa asked Katherine, already sitting at their usual lunch table.

Katherine poked at her 'meat-loaf' that was on her plate. "Yeah I guess so…Mr. Finke said that we're going to have a play. A musical actually…" she started.

Erik looked up for a moment from his plate, he was nearly finished.

"Arf yoof goin' to finisph phat?" he asked his mouth full, small bits of meat loaf flying out of his mouth.

"Am I going to finish this?" Katherine repeated, just to make sure that was what Erik said.

He nodded, looking at the food hungrily.

"I haven't even started it…here." She said sliding the plate down the table.

"So…" Katherine continued. "Can you guess what the musical is?" she asked Alyssa.

"Let me guess…that Phantom of the Opera?" a voice answered for Alyssa.

Katherine turned towards the person, already knowing who it was.

"...Sean…you always have to ruin the fun out of everything…don't you?" she asked.

"Hey, it's what I do. Did you talk Mr. Finke into doing that play instead of those cheesy 80's stuff that we have to do every year?" He asked sitting down, placing his books on the table and raised an eyebrow at Erik who was still nonstop devouring the food.

Katherine shook her head. "No…of course not. Perhaps he finally got some common sense off of the internet black-market."

"So are you guys going to audition?" Alyssa asked Sean and Katherine. "They start after school." She added.

"Maybe…I dunno."

"Yes!" Katherine said as the same Sean did.

He looked at her. "Let me take another guess….Christine Daae?"

Erik twitched after hearing that name.

Katherine shrugged, "Maybe…I dunno." She said mimicking Sean.

**Well, here's the chapter. If you didn't want Erik to be a student...please don't hit me! I had more ideas for the foreign exchange student...I have magical cookies! They are for everyone who reviews...and they turn your tounge a different color! See! (shows people green tounge). R&R!**


	15. The Audition dun dun dun!

**Hiya! I'm baaaack! I think this chapter says alot right here., yes it does. Now, read and enjoy!**

Chapter 15: The Audition (dun dun dun!)

Katherine rolled her eyes; Erik was speechless.

"Please….can't you get over it? I'm fine!" she said.

Erik shook his head. "But you are a great player! How can you not be first chair?"

Katherine paused, "Wait…you called me a great player? That should be an honor coming from you… I feel honored."

"But your teacher is deaf if he can't place players in the right chair that they deserve!"

"Yeah, he got really ticked off when you tried to correct him and out-wit him. To say the truth, it was kinda funny." She replied still giggling a bit from the moment.

Erik sighed, "Yes, yes…humiliating the director was extraordinary." He said with a slight smirk. They walked over to Katherine's locker.

"Well I'd better hurry if I want to make it to the auditions in time." She said slamming her locker door.

"Very well then, I wish you the best of luck." He replied simply.

Katherine almost looked shocked, "What are you talking about? You are coming with me." She protested.

Erik crossed his arms, "Now why would I want to go to those cruddy auditions anyway?" he began.

Katherine smiled, "…Because you're going to be my little Phantom cheerleader."

Erik's eyes widened. "…I wouldn't…have to wear one of those skirts, do I? Or…perform those painful looking stunts?" he asked, reminiscing on the pep-rally that morning. He noticed that the male cheerleaders, along with the girls, had to attempt to do a "split" as Katherine described. He shuddered at the thought.

"No silly, you don't have to. But you HAVE to come with me." She added. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and ran to the room which the auditions were being held.

"But I don't wanna go!" Erik whined.

"Well Tough Triscuits!" she said as they neared the room. Erik winced as she said the phrase she says time and time again, "C'mon Cowboy!"

"I am not a cowboy! I am The Phantom!" his voice trailed off in the hall while she ran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Erik…go in with me please!" Katherine pleaded, on her knees. _I can't believe I'm degrading myself…but I can't do this alone!_ She thought.

"NO! You have to do this on your own!" he replied looking around catching glances that people were giving Katherine.

Katherine looked up at the people, "What…I'm not crazy! …And I can prove it!" she stood up clasping her hands together and faced Erik, "Please, please, PLEASE!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with all flavors of the ice cream in the known world, hot fudge, peanuts, sprinkles, more hot fudge, brownie pieces with black licorice and a cherry on top?...Make it two cherries?" she said hopefully.

Erik thought for a bit… "Uh…hmm…" he looked at Katherine, she made her eyes all innocent-like again. "Alright fine, I'll go with you." He said with a sigh, looking defeated.

Katherine's depressed looking face piped up into a smile, "Okay, great!" she said, and dashed into the drama room.

Erik smirked as he stepped back outside the drama room, and left Katherine alone with the judges. She turned to see if Erik was with her. _Curse you Erik!_ She thought. Fortunately for her, one of the judges was the drama teacher, Mr. Finke (yay!). He smiled, knowing that she was a good student, despite her overly dramatic behavior. Another judge, the Principal, just kept a straight face. The third judge was the Freshmen Lit. Teacher, who had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

_She looks nice; too bad she's new,_ thought Katherine.

Despite the fact that Erik had deserted her, she put on a smile.

"I will be trying out for the part of Christine." She said.

"Alright, now we need to see a bit of acting and singing." The Principal said sternly.

Katherine nodded, and sat on the floor, her legs folded to her side. She took a light intake of breath. "…Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing… Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music….her Father promised her…her Father promised her." She whispered, making herself seem on the verge of tears. Of course, she was acting out one of her favorite scenes from the 2004 musical, the cemetery scene. Katherine paused and took a breath, preparing herself to sing.

_You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father,_

_Then my world was shattered._

She began the song ever so lightly, and then gradually grew louder.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_All that you dreamed I could._

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_Cold and monumental._

_Seem, for you, the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle._

She paused, looking up at the judges faces, she was getting good signs.

Erik was listening from behind the door, "She really wants to be in this musical." He said to himself. "But if she tries TOO hard, she will end up straining her voice."

_Too many years fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say goodbye._

_Try to forgive, teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories, no more silent tears,_

_No more gazing across the wasted years,_

_Help me say goodbye,_

_Help me say goodbye…_

Katherine held the note for as long as she could, but not so much as to annoy the judges. She looked up and saw that they were smiling; well two out of three isn't bad because the Principal kept her straight face.

_I wonder if she has a life after school,_ she thought. She stood up and waited.

"Well, thank you Katherine," Mr. Finke started. "We will post to results after school, alright?'

She nodded eagerly, "Yes Sir, of course Sir, Good Afternoon." She said politely to all of the judges. She smiled, opened the door and exited closing the door silently behind her.

She looked over at Erik, her smile still plastered on her face. "So…how'd it go?" he said in a happy tone.

"Oh it went great…" she said. Her smile was immediately wiped off from her face as a death glare was replaced in her eyes. "EXCEPT WHEN YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" she yelled while imaginary flames were in the background like those anime cartoons.

Erik stayed silent for a moment, "But….I…didn't…promise." he said quietly.

The flames quickly disappeared, "Oh…you didn't? Oh well, the posts come out later so let's go to Study Hall!" she said, her smile back on her face. Erik thought that her sudden emotional change was creepy but he decided not to say anything. Today, Study Hall was supposed to be in the library, so they headed that way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erik looked at all the books once they were inside the library. _Look at all the knowledge…and it's so silent. …I could get used to this,_ he thought satisfied that for once he might get some peace and quiet. Katherine reserved a sofa in the corner for the both of them, while Erik wondered the aisles looking for something interesting to read. Then he saw it…it drew him closer.

"I…must…read it…" he said like a zombie reaching out for the book that drew his attention. He grabbed it and gazed at its cover, _The Phantom of the Opera…By: Gaston Leroux, _passed through his mind as he read it. He opened up the first page which was the Prologue. All he had to do was read the first sentence: The Opera ghost really existed. His eyes widened as he walked over to the sofa and skimmed through the book. Katherine had a blank facial expression and looked as though she was zoned out, which she was.

Erik turned his face over to her, "Wow…this book even has little footnotes on the bottom of the pages!" he said amazed.

Katherine snapped out of it and looked at him, "Hmm…that's nice."

"Katherine, what's wrong with you today?"

Katherine frowned and started to cry. "Oh Erik, what if I don't make the part? I'll be known as a failure throughout High School! I'll be known as the girl who couldn't get the part of Christine Daae!" She sobbed.

The librarian shushed them, glaring at Erik. Katherine started to cry on his shoulder. _Great…she's getting my suit wet…,_ he thought yet he still comforted her, rolling his eyes when she didn't see. Most of the kid's heads turned in her direction after that outburst. Two of them were Alyssa and Sean, who rushed over to where Katherine and Erik were.

"What happened?" Sean asked looking at Erik for an explanation. A

lyssa put her hand on Katherine's shaking shoulder. "Kat…what's the matter?" she asked.

"I-I tried out for the part…but I don't think I'm going to make it!" she said loudly.

"Hush all of you, or otherwise you'll be doing your studying in detention!" the librarian snapped.

"Look don't worry, posts come after school…you're a shoe in." Sean said, trying to calm her down.

Katherine looked up at him, her cheeks tear stained, "Wait…" she sniffled, "How do you know when the posts are coming out? Did you audition…?" she asked.

"Well…uh…maybe.." he tried to say.

Katherine's face slowly returned to a smile, "Which part?"

"Uh…um…the part of…Raoul." He said softly.

Both Erik's and Katherine's faced were in shock. "What? Why? And the…he…Why the Fop?" they both said in unison.

Erik rolled his eyes, "Well that was annoying." He said.

Sean shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. The Phantom auditions were over so I had to…"

"NO! That is not an excuse!"

"I'm sorry?" Sean offered.

"Nope…won't work." Katherine said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katherine, Alyssa, Erik and Sean all rushed over to the bulletin board next to the drama room.

Katherine skimmed through the results: "Carlotta…blah blah blah… Meg Giry: Heather Hart, Madame Giry: Sarah Hart..."

"Wait, the Hart sisters both got Giry parts?" Alyssa asked.

"I guess so…but isn't Sarah the younger one?" Sean asked.

"Yeah…she is." Alyssa replied.

"Weird." Said Sean.

"Here they are!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Raoul: Sean Wheeler….The Phantom: Alex Brown…Christine Daae…Erika DiGornio?" Katherine gasped. "I-I…knew it! But how? What song did she sing?" she started asking herself all these questions.

"It's okay Kat…look. It says down here that you are the Christine understudy." Alyssa pointed out.

Katherine was going to say something but she saw Erika and Alex come towards them. "Look Alex…the results are ready!" Erika said enthusiastically.

Alex looked over at Katherine and smiled, "Hey." He said.

She smiled weakly and looked down.

Erika ran her perfectly manicured nails down the list. "Look…We made it! I just knew we would!" she turned and hugged Alex, he just stayed still. Erika looked back at the list. "And look. Katherine Taylor got the understudy, I also knew that would happen!" she said as if Katherine wasn't there.

Katherine just kept her face down, her hair hiding her face. She was glad for that so she won't have the urge for punching Erika in the mouth. But just then, Mr. Finke came running down the hall.

"Sean…Alex! Just the guys I needed to see!" she said catching his breath as he reached them.

"What's up Mr. Finke?" Alex asked.

"Listen, I'm terribly sorry but I mixed up the results for you two. Sean…You're playing the Phantom, Alex, you'll be playing Raoul."

Sean looked surprised. "But I didn't even audition for The Phantom…and why the change?"

"Well, there is and obvious reason involved. First, Sean…You have brown hair and Alex, you have blond." Mr. Finke replied.

"That's the only reason?" Alex asked.

"And also…Alex, your voice would suit more of Raoul, strong and in persuasion of light. Sean…you have a powerful voice and it suits the Phantom more…is the change alright with you?"

"Wait…do I get the girl?" Alex asked raising his eyebrows.

"Uh…yes, you do go with Christine in the end."

"Cool." He said as he left, Erika rushing right behind him.

As Mr. Finke left Katherine finally spoke up, "Congratulations Sean! You got the best part!" she said happily.

"Thanks, although, the way how Erik is dressed, he would've been able to get the part with his hands behind his back and with a blindfold on." Sean said looking at Erik who just smiled.

_You have no idea,_ Erik and Katherine thought.

**Okay, so the part with the library and Erik finding the book was just something to put okay? And my book has the footnotes on the bottom of the pages too! Now, don't get all upset because the turn out for Christine got this way...I have a few tricks up my sleeve. ...Wait...I don't have sleeves... R&R!**


	16. The Sixteenth Chapter

**Behold the glory that is Mlle. K.G!!! I am back! Finally...yeah. And to prove that it is really me, I'm posting this chapter only a few minutes away from midnight...again.**

**Erik: Yes...AGAIN!**

**K.G.: Erik! My Muse!!! You have returned to me! **

**Erik: Returned? You have never let me leave this horrible jail called your mind!**

**K.G.: Psh...stop being such a drama king.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or Andrew Lloyd Webber's lyrics. So there! Nyah! XD**

Chapter 16: The Sixteenth Chapter

_Ugh...cease this torture!_

"Katherine...are you feeling alright?" Erik asked.

She looked at him blankly. "Oh! Yeah! I was just--nevermind." She rambled.

Katherine and Erik were at the school auditorium for the musical's rehersal. They sat near the stage, supporting Sean.

"Katherine, you really should have been cast for the part of Christine." said Erik, "Not the witch who has the feminine version of my name."

Katherine sighed as the cast was about to reherse a scene. "Nice comeback, Erik. Really...stop before you make her cry." She dull voice dripped with sarcasm.

It was the rooftop scene where Christine and Raoul express their love for each other as the phantom watches. And that kiss...oh, that horrible kiss. Katherine started to gag just thinking about it. The lights dimmed as music began to play.

Erika stepped out to the center of the stage, taking Alex along behind her. Katherine noticed Sean hiding in the shadows behind one of the curtains. _Was he just looking at me?, _she thought. Alex drew in a breath and started to sing:

_"No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears,_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you."_

Katherine couldn't help but sigh at, so she thought, his dreamy voice. The when by instinct she was going to sing along, Erika's voice butted in.

_" Say you'll love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you'll need me now and always,_

_Promise me that all you say is true..._

_That's all I ask of you."_

Sean stared at Katherine staring at Alex. He sighed. Erik, at this point, was completly disgusted. A love scene with a horrid girl and a foppish looking boy. "Love me...that's all I ask of you..."

They both sang in unison.

As they inched closer to one another, the drama director yelled, "CUT!" He looked around at the teenagers. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that." The director clapped his hands together, "Alright, good job people!Alex, Erika...we'll save that kiss for the actual performance, alrighty? Come on up Sean for the reprise!"

One of the stagehands snickered, "Too late for that, I just saw them practicing backstage." he laughed as he nudged Sean.

He just rolled his eyes and walked up to the stage.

Alex bumped into Sean purposely, "Too bad Erika got the part of Katherine right? It would've been...fun." he implied looking at Katherine. She was too busy to notice because she was beating Erik at thumbwrestling.

Sean looked up at him, (Yes, Alex is slightly taller than Sean) "What do you mean 'fun'? Wouldn't it be weird to kiss someone else and not your girlfriend?" He asked with much discomfort.

Alex laughed, "You mean Erika? She's not my girlfriend. We're just...friends with privileges," he smirked.

Sean clenched his hands in fists. "Well, like you said, that's really too bad..." he said and stormed off to the stage.

Katherine clapped, "Woo! C'mon Sean! Hey, that rhymed! Show your inner Phantom!" she sat back down next to Erik.

"Katherine, don't you find it...odd that you like the foppish boy, and not interested in the phantom...boy?"

"First of all, Alex is NOT foppish. And, it's not that I'm not interested in Sean...he's really the perfect kind of guy for me."

"Then what's the problem?" Erik had to ask again.

"We're friends. And if we end up together, and finding out that's it's not working...it will be...awkward."

"You know Katherine...you'll never know unless you try". Erik's voice drifted off as Sean's performance began to start.

_"I gave you my music..._

_Made your song take wing, Christine."_

Katherine thought as she stared at Sean on stage. _What DO I like about Alex? He's cute, funny, smart...at least I think so, _she thought. _And Sean, where do I start?! He's such a talented painter, sensitive and quiet most of the time. He's artistic in life...so how come I don't like him? Well, he probably doesn't like me like that anyway. He's had plenty of girlfriends when I haven't had one boyfriend! _

"Katherine, the director is calling you up for crying out loud!" Erik snapped. "Don't make me drag you to the stage by your hair!"

Katherine just stood up and past Erik, making her way onto the stage.

Erik was speechless. _Did she just do what I think she did? _he thought. _She didn't even utter one sarcastic reply/insult! _"Something is bothering that girl..." he breathed to himself.

"Ah, Katherine. Might you grace us with a small piece of the aria Think of Me?" The drama director asked.

She gave a curtsy with an imaginary dress.

"Of course, your higher authority director person man." she said with a graceful smile.

As she was stepping onto the stage, she saw a shadow of two people holding each other closely. She thought it was Erika and Alex, but to her surprise...it was indeed Erika, but with one of the stagehands. She was twirling his hair with one hand, and stroking his neck with the other. She sighed, and for a brief moment wondered where Alex was. She stepped at the middle of the stage and took a deep breath and started to sing. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Alex standing a few feet away from her; just staring at her. She closed her eyes as she finshed up the piece.

She stopped as the note rang in the auditorium. She felt Alex's stare even more intense than before. She was scared to look at him as she felt his eyes scanning her body from top to bottom. She stepped off the stage and stood in front of Sean.

"I guess you're up next. Good Luck." She smiled and gave him a hug.

He took full advantage of this and wrapped his arms around her. He was in heaven. After a few short moments, he realeased.

"Go get 'em Tiger." she said with a smirk.

**There ya go! Expect the next chapter soon! Ttfn, ta ta for now!**

** -K.G.**


	17. A Change of Plans

**Hey Everybody! ...I know that when I said, "Next chapter up soon!" last chapter...it wasn't very soon. But now I'm on my summer break so I have plenty of time to work on this! Yay! I am very determined to finish this story in the next few weeks, so bear (bare?) with me if I don't update every so often. Well, enjoy the 17th chapter! **

Chapter 17: A Change of Plans

It was a cheerful sunny Friday morning. The sky was clear and birds were chirping happily…and Erik hated it.

"9:30 in the morning…the infamous Opera Ghost isn't supposed to be awake this early!"

Erik sighed as he crept downstairs, careful not to wake Katherine's mother, to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

He glanced at the clock, "9:45…"

He cursed as he suddenly remembered something, "Katherine! It's a school day!"

He groaned as he made his way quickly back upstairs to wake Katherine.

"She's already late!"

He stood outside her closed bedroom door and heard her mumbling. He slowly opened the door to find Katherine practically falling off her bed. Erik put a hand on his mask and sighed while rolling his eyes. He picked her up carefully and placed her back properly, her head resting on her pillow.

"Hmmm…cheese…pants…sexy…phantom…" she grumbled in her sleep.

Erik smiled slightly. Even for being a crazy pain in the neck teenager, Erik had a soft spot for Katherine. He nudged her shoulder slightly to wake her.

"Katherine…wake up. You're already late for school." Erik whispered softly.

She yawned and stretched her arms out. "It's okay Dad, I'm already up…" she opened her closed eyes.

As soon as her eyes focused and saw Erik there, she blushed furiously. "Erik! I'm so sorry! I thought you were…never mind." She put her hand to her head and sighed. "Tonight's opening night. Well I better get ready for school." She said as she rushed out of bed and practically ran to the bathroom.

Erik just stood there. "Dad?" he asked absently. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. When he looked up he noticed a leather book near Katherine's piano. It was open and what appeared to be a newspaper clipping, floated out. Erik walked over to pick it up, with no intention of reading it. But he couldn't help himself.

_Joseph Taylor_

_1962-2004_

_Beloved Father and Husband…_

_May the Angels guide your soul safely. _

It was Katherine's father's obituary. A small picture of her father was there printed in black and white. He was a very handsome man, a stern look in his expression but his eyes held a certain softness to them.

"I didn't think of you as the snooping type…" Erik turned, ready to defend himself but Katherine interrupted. "It's okay. You know, I was dreaming about him, my dad." Katherine put down her hair brush and sat down on her bed. "He was telling me how proud he was of me. Telling me to keep music in my life because that's the only thing that keeps his soul alive…" Katherine sighed.

"Was your father a musician?" Erik asked.

Katherine nodded, "Yeah. He taught me how to play the violin and was teaching me how to play the piano until he…" She shook her head, holding back tears.

Erik put his hand on her shoulder, "You look so much like him." He said sitting next to her. He noticed a tear forming in her eye but put his finger below her eye before the tear could stain her cheek.

"He wrote his own music…Erik, you would've liked him." Erik was used to Katherine's spontaneous hugs, but this one caught him off guard. Even though he was only in a loosely white buttoned dress shirt and boxers, -wink wink-, and though it was rather uncomfortable, he hugged her anyway.

She sniffled, "I'm sorry I called you 'Dad', Erik."

He patted her head. "It's alright Katherine. It is alright…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Cheese Nips! I missed math and Drama!" Katherine sighed as she made her way to the cafeteria.

"Katherine, you're upset that you missed Da-bra's class?!" Erik asked, dragging behind her.

"What? No! I'm upset because I missed Mr. Finke's class!"

Erik and Katherine found the usual table and saw that Sean and Alyssa were already there.

"Katherine!" They both said, rather loudly I might add.

Katherine's eyes widened, "Sean! Alyssa! Why are we saying our names so loudly?!"

"No silly!" Alyssa started. "We've got good news for you!"

"Really? What is it? Is Da-bra getting an early retirement? Is Mr. Finke finally getting married and moving out of his mother's house?"

Alyssa looked confused. "Uh, no…something better!"

Katherine got excited. "Okay what is it?"

Alyssa was working on a dramatic pause.

"You got the part of Christine!" Sean butted in.

Alyssa glared at Sean. "Why do you ALWAYS have to take the fun out of EVERYTHING?!"

Sean shrugged. "Hey, it's what I do."

Katherine's face held no expression. She didn't even blink. Erik passed a hand in front of her face; still no response.

"Just leave her like that for a while, her brain is still processing." Alyssa said.

"How did she get the part anyway? I thought it was cast to the Erika witch." Erik asked.

"Well, I heard that at rehearsals last month, she got meningitis. Probably from kissing too many people."

Sean stifled a laugh. "Apparently, she's been kissing more than Alex." He said.

Erik shrugged a bit. "I could've predicted that, with her being such a slu-"

"WOO! I'M CHRISTINE DAAE! YES! I'M CHRISTINE!" Katherine interrupted Erik's rambling with a rambling of her own.

She practically jumped on Alyssa giving her a hug. Then she hugged Sean, wrapping her arms around his neck. Without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed madly and once she figured out what she had done, she just smiled. She broke the embrace with Sean and hugged Erik.

"I'm so proud of you…" Erik whispered.

Katherine smiled. "I would have never done it without you here. Thank you, Erik." She said with a smile.

**So there it is. I'm already working on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get it done by tuesday. Monday's my birthday! So I'll probably not be around the computer. Next chapter is coming in two parts...yes. I've tried to convince myself that I could rewrite the entire 2 and a half hour film, with rearranging of the script, into one chapter for the play...but it didn't work. But anyway, see you opening night!**

** - K.G.**


	18. Opening Night

**Hello dear readers! This chapter has been in the works for a very long time. I apologize. I want to you to know that even though time has passed the plot hasn't changed a bit. I still have the original story line in place and i didn't touch a thing since my absense. So I hope you enjoy it, this is part one of chapter 18. So i'll be working on part 2 for awhile. I won't make any promises but i can assure you it won't take several years. Well as I said before, enjoy! :)**

** -K.G.**

Chapter 18: Opening Night

"Oh gosh…I think I'm gonna puke."

Katherine clenched her stomach nervously. It was opening night of the school's production of "The Phantom of the Opera". Everyone was in a hustle and bustle backstage. It was a few minutes before show time and Katherine wanted to hide behind the curtain.

"I wish Erik was here…" Katherine sighed.

Unfortunately for her, Erik couldn't be backstage so he was sitting in the audience accompanied by none other than Alyssa.

"Aren't you excited, Erik?" she asked nudging his arm enthusiastically.

"For Katherine's performance? Well, yes…I am rather anxious…"

"No! Not about that!"

Erik looked confused. "Oh, well about what then?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "Ugh, Sean and Kat's kissing scene!"

"They put in kissing scenes?! Oh God, Katherine has to kiss the Fop!" Erik smacked his forehead.

"I am your Angel of Music…Come to your Angel of Music…" Katherine's back chilled.

"Erik…? Oh, hey Sean." She said with a smile. _I was hoping Erik would come and wish me luck, but look at Sean in his Phantom outfit! So cute! _

"Hey Kat. Just wanted to wish you good luck." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks. You look great in your costume by the way…very phantom-y."

Sean blushed underneath his mask. "And look at you!" he said, not helping but notice her tummy-bearing ballerina costume. Emphasis on 'tummy-bearing'.

"Psh. This? This doesn't look even close to the costume in the movie or play. Hmph…oh, well."

Sean quickly remembered something. "Oh! Katherine, before I forget…here." He pulled out a red rose with a black ribbon from his cloak pocket.

Katherine's cheeks couldn't help but turn red. But thankfully Sean wouldn't have been able to notice because of her over-the-top makeup.

"Thank you, Sean."

He opened his arms for a hug. She gladly accepted and closed the gap between them. To Sean, the hug was going in slow motion. Throughout it, all he was thinking about was the kissing scene between the both of them. Unbeknownst to Sean, Katherine was thinking about the same exact thing.

"Hey! The Phantom and Christine shouldn't be hugging!"

The voice startled them both and they broke their embrace. It was Alex.

Katherine giggled. Sean thought it was because of her crush on him, but on the contrary.

_He looks so funny with that wig on! Almost like a…fop!_ She thought with a smile her face.

"Nice costume…" he directed at Sean.

Then he looked at Katherine's—erm—costume. "And Christine…REALLY nice costume." He cooed playing with one of her curls.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Alex, why are you calling me 'Christine'? The show hasn't started yet."

"Places, people! Get in your places! The curtains are about to rise!" The director called out.

Katherine sighed. "I guess I spoke too soon."

The production started well. The play is closely similar to the film version, so the chandelier will fall in the second act. Yes! The school actually added a mini-chandelier in the audience actors who played the older Raoul and Meg Giry were actually teachers! You know, to give it that adult look. They did quite well actually. Katherine's heart was racing just as she was getting ready to jump out from behind the curtain as Madame Giry was showing the managers the ballerinas.

"And that exceptional beauty? I trust there's no relation?" one of the managers asked.

Katherine was so busy remembering her ballet steps, that she hadn't had the chance to see Erik out in the audience.

"Ahhh!" The girl who played Carlotta, screamed.

The Phantom had just dropped a curtain holder on her…made of Styrofoam of course.

"Goodbye! I am…leafing!" Carlotta screeched as she stormed off stage.

Katherine couldn't help but smile a little bit. Nancy, the girl who was cast as Carlotta, always said 'leafing' instead of 'leaving' during rehearsals. The director always made a big stink about it, but Nancy always added it for comic relief. So it stayed.

"A chorus girl—sing for Carlotta?! Very silly." Firmin said.

"Well…she's quite pretty…" added Andre. "Come along, sing for us."

Katherine stood in the middle of the stage, feeling ready to vomit. With the lights shining on her so brightly she almost couldn't see him. But there he was. _Erik. _She took a deep breath and sang. The words just seemed to flow along with the piano. As the crescendo of music played, she was quickly whisked off stage to change. When she came back on stage she was wearing a white dress similar to that of the dress from the 'Think of Me' scene. Only it was a prom dress, so it was much cheaper. Katherine eased up a bit half way into the song. She noticed Erik smiling at her from his seat. That gave her confidence to take a breath and sing the powerful last notes. She closed her eyes as she belted out the last note…done. There was silence only for a short while until the raging applause gathered. Katherine bowed twice and ran off stage after the curtain slowly closed. As she headed to her small changing room she heard random voices congratulating her. Things like "Nice job, Kat!" and "You nailed it!" She locked the door and slipped off her dress. Underneath, she still had her ballerina costume.

"So many costume changes…" She took that off and pulled another white dress over her head. Well…half of a white dress. It was a VERY short nightgown, on that could be found at any lingerie store, with thigh high white stockings. "I thought this was a FAMILY production…" Katherine muttered to herself while placing the white and lacy shawl over her shoulders. The shawl was the only thing that was made by the costume department for that outfit. "Mom will kill me after seeing me in this." She sighed as she walked back on stage to sing 'Angel of Music' with Heather Hart, a.k.a. Meg Giry. They walked along the stage, in front of the closed curtain. The poor girls had to sing louder to cover up the sounds of the stagehands behind the closed curtains because; they were busy putting together the Phantom's lair. That alone took the whole stage.

Now Katherine was with Sarah Hart, a.k.a Madame Giry in her dressing room. "You did well my dear..." she said in her fairly well French accent. "He is pleased with you." And with that, Madame Giry gave her the scarlet rose with the black ribbon and walked off stage. A Styrofoam wall was the separation between Katherine and Alex with the managers that were supposed to be in front of her dressing room. She sat at her table, examining the rose closely, there was a small greeting carved on the stem of the rose.

_Hi Kat. You're doing a beautiful job. –Sean_

She couldn't help but smile as she read that. _How sweet of him! It's funny…Every time Sean does a gesture like this, I forget what makes me like Alex in the first place; _her thoughts were cut short as that dreamy, light voice started to sing.

Katherine was personally bored with this scene in the movie, the reuniting of Raoul and Christine. He didn't notice her when she was but a dancer but now that she is a famous singer, he asks her out to dinner. And that was the scene that Katherine and Alex were playing out.

"No Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict."

Alex laughed, "But you have to change. I'll fetch my carriage, 3 minutes, Little Lotte."

He said with a wink and walked off stage. As the lights from the stage began to dim, Katherine was ranting in her mind.

_Two minutes! It's 'two minutes, Little Lotte'! Where in the world did he get three? Ugh…I get upset over such trivial things. _Yet again, her thoughts were interrupted but by a different voice that she wasn't familiar with. It was powerful yet, so much in tune! And at the same time, the voice was almost as hauntingly sweet as Erik's!

"Sean…?" she whispered ever so lightly. She sang her reply back to him, her heart beating faster, for she knew what was coming up.

"Look at yourself in the mirror…I am there inside!" Sean sang, holding his note while Katherine started to sing Angel of Music.

She walked over the mirror, trying to restrain herself from running to Sean and just glomp him with love. _Wait…what was I just thinking about doing? With Sean? Oy vey…here we go. _Katherine thought as she took Sean's gloved hand and the chords of her favorite song started. For the sake of changing the setting of the stage yet again, Sean leads Katherine all along the aisles of the auditorium as they sang, The Phantom of the Opera. Keeping Katherine in mind, as always, Sean led her to where Erik was sitting so she could see him. Katherine smiled and gripped Sean's hand a little tighter, as a thank you gesture.

Katherine placed a hand on Erik's shoulder as she sang, "The Phantom of the Opera is there…inside my mind!"

Erik gave a light laugh because he knew that she was singing it as herself, and not in the role of Christine. As the song was coming to a close, Sean led Katherine back to the stage as they sang together. Katherine couldn't help but notice how amazing they sounded together. So…perfect. Or at least in her ears. She took in a deep breath as to finish the song with her high note. The silent auditorium echoed with the light ringing of her pitch; seconds later applause was heard. Katherine tried her best not to smile, but the actress in her stopped her from grinning ear to ear.

As if they were trained to do so, the audience stopped clapping just before the auditorium filled with the introductory music for "Music of the Night". Sean's musical voice whispered through his hidden microphone as he stood several feet away from Katherine. All she could do was stare in awe at him. The look of passion and determination on his face gave her a slight chill.

_Stop it Kat…he's just playing the role, _she tried reminding herself.

"Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar…" She averted her eyes from him as she just stood there at center stage, a chill running down her back from the smooth falsetto of his voice. She looked out to her mom, who sat to Alyssa's left and then scanned to Alyssa's right, where Erik was sitting. It was hard to read their expressions but she had a calming feeling just seeing them. She took in a breath and decided to face Sean again. He was closer to her now, his hand reaching out toward her to grab. She took it and followed as he led her away the center.

"Let your soul take you where you long to BE!" his voice bellowed, his eyes closed with focus on staying on key.

Sean got a little nervous when he had to sing the seducing part of the song. As a surprise for Katherine, he did it exactly like in the musical. He let his hand gently slide across her stomach and down her thigh in order to pick up her hand to place on his face. Katherine turned her face to the side to face him; her eyes widened with…well…surprise. She couldn't believe that Sean acted so confidently and seductively. She found it immensely attractive and had to stop herself from kissing him right then and there. Sean guided her to a small tent covered with a drape.

_Oh great…here we go_, she thought as she was bracing herself to faint. Sean pulled the drape back and let a mannequin that looked nothing like Katherine…or Christine for that matter pop out and hit Katherine on the forehead. Taken aback, Katherine stumbled backward and tripped on her own feet. Luckily, Sean caught her before she could make impact with the stage and the whole thing made it seem like she fainted. After falling safely in Sean's arms, Katherine let her body go limp as he carried her to a bunch of red bean bags together draped over a velvet blanket. Instant swan bed. He laid her on the "bed" and sang the last note from the song. The curtains closed and the stage lights dimmed. Applause rang throughout the building and the audience stood up from their chairs, the first one being Erik. He pumped his hands together hard and to try and make the loudest clapping so Katherine could hear him and only him. After the curtains closed in front of them, Sean helped Katherine up off the bean bag bed so they could change for Act II.

For the sake of time, the drama department decided to cut a few of the scenes out. Many people were upset by this, but none were as upset as Katherine. Of course.

**Flashback**

"Alright people listen up!" Mr. Finke said hesitantly as he waited for the high school actors to gather around him. "So the principal and I had come to an agreement on something..."

"Blasphemy!" One of the stagehands yelled.

"Sacrilege!" Katherine piped up.

"Ok, ok calm down…yes it is hard to believe but it was in regards to the musical…"

The students lingered on his word as he explained that not every single scene will be included in their production. Katherine, jaw-dropped, exploded into a blind rage fueled by her phan-girlosis.

"What?!? B-b-but that COMPLETELY defeats the purpose of having a killer performance! These people will be deprived of all of the actions that lead up to the great crescendo that is the Phantom of the Opera!!"

Alex quietly whispered, "Someone's being a diva…maybe she should've gotten the part as Carlotta."

Katherine turned around with her index finger pointed to his face, "I am NOT a diva!" her facial expression softened as she realized that she just yelled at Alex. "Uh…oh…sorry. I'll shut up now." She said looking embarrassed.

**End flashback**

Act II begins with a small intro from a narrator, explaining to the audience what happened after Christine woke up. The Phantom takes her back to the real world, and the managers, as to not lose the Prima Donna, tell Carlotta she would take the leading role in the next production disregarding the instructions made by the Phantom to make Christine the star. The beginning music for "Il Muto" comes on and a foppish looking trio runs on stage to start the play within the play. (confusing, I know. -.-) They sang to the best of their abilities gossiping about the Countess. The play progressed; the Phantom sabotaged Carlotta's voice and Joseph Bouquet fell victim to the Phantom's Punjab lasso. Now we fast forward to the rooftop scene where Katherine and Alex proclaim their love. Wait, I meant Christine and Raoul! Or did I? The prop crew pushed some gigantic paper mache statues that were atop squeaky wheels.

"Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I forget such a face so distorted—deformed it was hardly a face in that darkness…darkness." Katherine sang out, clutching the second rose that she had received from Sean that night.

Alex walked slowly towards her as he sang with a calm expression on his face. With wide eyes, it was as if she was looking at him for the first time. An outrageously good looking boy singing words of love to her and with a loving look in his eyes.

However she noticed, _He's only acting…_ she thought.

She came to the realization that she didn't love Alex the way she thought she did. Not like the way she loved Sean. Yes, she knew that now. A smile grew on her face knowing who her true feelings were for. A bittersweet moment for dear Katherine. She realizes that she is in love with her best friend just moments before she has to lip lock with another. _No biggie, I'll just force it into a stage kiss at the last second. _she thought as she continued her duet with Alex. As the crescendo for the song came Alex gently grabbed her shoulders as his voice tangled with hers and his face inched closer for that anticipated kiss. He pressed his lips against hers with some force only because she just stood there.

Comments from the audience were audible over the music like, "Oh yeah!" and "Get some!"

Katherine's eyes were opened wide. _This wasn't how I'd think a kiss between us would feel…rather disappointing. _She thought to herself as she pulled away so he could sing his lines.

Sean watched them pull away smiling at each other and running off stage. He felt his heart breaking. He wanted to give up and let her be happy, but he had a strange urge to fight. To fight for who he loved and that was Katherine. He felt his body tremble with excitement and adrenaline.

He slid on his knees onstage and bursted out his lines, "You will curse the day you did not do…all that the Phantom asked of you!" His chest heaved after he let out the note and the audience stood up and clapped with a roar. He smiled and stayed in the spotlight of the stage for a few moments taking it in. For Sean, it felt as if the audience was applauding his decision for fighting for his chance to be happy. Katherine watched him from behind the curtains, as he poured so much emotion into that one note.

She gave a sigh and whispered to herself. "And now the true story starts…"

**There it is...well review and tell me what you think! Thank you! **

** -K.G.**


End file.
